In Your Arms
by QueenOfBabble
Summary: To him, she was only Rose's best friend. But to her, he was the love of her life. And the only place she wanted to be was in his arms.
1. Part 1

**A/N: This story is based off of one of the prompts from a prompt table I have! The prompt was 'In Your Arms', so I made it the story's title. It was originally a one-shot, but I decided to break it up into a few shorter chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In Your Arms - Part 1

*September*

Seventh-year Gryffindor Rose Weasley gaped as she walked into the Potions classroom on a wet fall morning. The sight in front of her was leaving her speechless. Her best friend, Sarina Zelaya, was READING her Potions book! Before class had even started! Something was wrong.

Sarina and Rose were pretty much complete opposites. Some said that it was impossible for them to be best friends, but others said that it was the reason that they were such good friends. Rose was a tall bookworm, with flaming red hair and cheerful brown eyes. Sarina was tall as well, but was more social, and a beauty with her ink-black hair and ice-blue eyes.

Since Sarina was very social, she was also quite a flirt. This is what made Rose think that something was wrong. Before Potions, every day, like clockwork, when Rose walked in, Sarina would be facing the table behind her, flirting with Rose's cousin, Albus Potter. But today, although Albus was at his table, Sarina was reading her Potions book, which she tried to avoid as much as possible.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked in a whisper as she reached the table where Sarina sat, and began to unpack her supplies.

"Nothing!" Sarina hissed quickly, "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well, you're not flirting with Albus," Rose began. But at the mention of his name, Sarina's eyes lit up and a grin adorned her face, as if it was a knee-jerk reaction. Rose was gapping once again. This wasn't possible!

"Rina, do you like Al…"

"Shhh! He'll hear you!"

"No, he won't! He's chatting with Scorpius!" when Rose said the younger Malfoy's name, she blushed, "But that proves it! You do like him!"

"Like who?" inquired Albus.

"Umm…no one!" Sarina yelped.

Albus shrugged, and then looked at Rose with an expression that clearly said, "Your friend's weird."

"So, Rina, I'm surprised that a stunning girl like you isn't surrounded by a flock of drooling boys," Albus drawled. He smirked when Sarina blushed. "Of course, they'd all be too wimpy for you. What you need is a man like myself."

Sarina, who usually would've replied with a flirty comeback, was too embarrassed, immediately telling Albus that she was keeping a secret from him. And Albus was a sucker for secrets.

"Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me!" Albus begged. It was at that moment that Professor Nolan, the Potions Master, walked into the classroom, halting all conversation.

* * *

*October*

"Rina!" Rose shrieked as she ran into the dormitory, "There's going to be a Halloween ball! And the prefects from each house got to choose two people to officially represent their house, and Scorpius chose Albus, and I chose you!" She blushed when saying Scorpius' name.

Sarina glared at the girl that was supposed to be her best friend.

"You should be excited! That means Al's your date to the dance!"

"Well that's bloody well fine!" Sarina snapped, "But did you ever stop and think about how bloody awkward it'll be for him and me?"

"It won't be awkward! At least you know Al!"

"That was a bloody cruel thing you did, Rose."

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys enjoy the first chapter? I already have most of the second chapter done, so look for it soon!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Okay, so Part Two of ****In Your Arms****! I've decided that I'm just gonna work with the HP fandom for a while, so here ya go!**

**TwilightHeart21: You may or may not find the answers to your question in this chapter. *smirks evilly***

**Aria657: I'm glad you like it! And maybe you do, maybe you don't. *smirks evilly again* By the by, did you know that Aria is the nickname of one of the characters in one of my Twilight fics?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*Halloween Night*

"Are you ready to go?" inquired Rose as she straightened the sun she had magically affixed to her hair. She was wearing a golden sheath dress which hugged her curves, and gold high heels. She was attending the Halloween Ball as The Sun, and her 'date' (Scorpius) was going as The Moon.

"This isn't fitting right!" Sarina declared as she exited the bathroom. Rose turned around to look at her friend, and was amazed! Sarina was going to the ball as a harem girl. As a top, she wore a gold-fringed pale-blue strapless bikini top. Over her belly button, she had affixed a small blue gem. Her pants were gold-fringed pale-blue harem pants. On her head she wore a blue-gem gold gypsy headband, and on each ear she had two gold hoops. She had adorned her arms with gold bangles, and on her feet she wore gold genie slippers.

"You look great!" Rose declared.

"Isn't this too…revealing?" Sarina prompted.

"No!" Rose grinned, "Al will love it!"

* * *

~In The Entrance Hall~

Albus and Scorpius were waiting anxiously for their dates to walk down their stairs so that they could finally go into the Great Hall and get something to eat! (Dinner had been canceled because of the ball.) Albus, dressed as a sultan (turban and all), was slightly scowling, annoyed that he'd been forced on this 'date', and Scorpius (although he wouldn't admit it) was ecstatic that he'd finally get to go out with the girl of his dreams. He wasn't particularly fond of the gray-black suit he had to wear as his costume, though. It was rather uncomfortable.

"Why do girls take so bloody long to get ready?" Albus muttered. Scorpius shrugged. "You've been on more dates than me, mate. You tell me."

Their conversation was interrupted when a wolf whistle resounded through the Entrance Hall, and the two automatically looked up at the stairs. Sarina and Rose were descending carefully, and Scorpius and Albus were almost drooling. As Rose had predicted, Albus loved Sarina's costume, and all complaints were shoved out of his mind.

As the two girls reached the bottom of the stairs, the two boys approached them, arms outstretched in a gentlemanly manner. "Milady," Scorpius and Albus chorused as they offered their arm to their respective date. Rose and Sarina looked at each other and giggled, causing Scorpius and Albus to blush.

"You're cute when you blush," Sarina whispered in Albus' ear as they entered the Great Hall. Before Albus could reply, though, their breaths were taken away by the wonder that was the Great Hall on Halloween night.

All around, orange and black lights flickered on and off, providing some of the light. The rest of the light was provided by the candles in the giant jack o' lanterns that the gamekeeper had carved. Fog covered the floor, completing the eerie mood. Music was provided by a band called The Marauders, whose song 'Werewolf's Howl' was currently topping the wizarding music charts.

"Let's dance!" Sarina declared as she pulled a semi-willing Albus to the dance floor. They danced to 'Werewolf's Howl' and 'Ode To A Rat' (both by The Marauders) before the band started playing a slow song. Then Albus pulled them to the food table, where he loaded up a plate and Sarina only got a small portion, before they went to sit with Rose and Scorpius.

After they had eaten, Sarina pulled Albus back to the dance floor, and Rose did the same with Scorpius. They danced to 'Pad Like Padfoot' and 'The Stag' (by The Marauders), before they played another slow song. Scorpius and Albus pulled the girls back to their table, where some of the Weasley/Potter cousins were sitting. They chatted for a while, but eventually they went back to the dance floor.

They danced to 'Do The Hippogriff' by The Weird Sisters, and 'The Twin's Ear' by World Wide Weasley (which didn't actually contain any members of the Weasley family). Another slow song came on, but Rose and Sarina finally convinced Scorpius and Albus to stay and dance.

"_And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance"_

"This has been really fun," Sarina whispered as she wrapped her arms around Albus' neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Albus gulped and nodded, slightly unnerved by the fact that his favorite cousin's best friend's very curved body was so close to his own.

"_To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough"_

"Thanks for being my date," Sarina said softly as she and Albus swayed to the beat.

"I couldn't really say no, could I?" Albus replied stiffly, "Scorpius and Rose forced us together." He looked over her head, missing the single tear that fell down her cheek.

"_So, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes"_

"Was there someone you'd rather have come with?" Sarina asked, her voice quiet.

"Ummm….not really," Albus answered honestly.

"_And make your final move  
Don't be scared, she wants you to  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away"_

"Even though we were forced to come together," Sarina admitted, "I'm glad we did. No matter how mad I was at Rosie when she told me."

"Really?" Albus gaped. Sarina just nodded.

"_Now, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt"_

"Sarina?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"_Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes"_

"Umm…"

"What is it?"

"_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die"_

Albus couldn't speak. He was too nervous. So as the last few lines of the song played, he leaned down…

"_So dance your final dance  
__Cause this is__ your final chance"_

And Albus Severus Potter kissed Sarina Esmeralda Zelaya. This probably made her the happiest girl in all of Hogwarts, with the best friend in all of Hogwarts. Well, at least until Albus moved slightly away from her, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Rina. That was stupid of me. It's not fair of me to make you think that I like you, especially when…"

But Sarina never got to hear what Albus' "especially when…" was. As soon as he had said that kissing her was stupid of him, she had started crying. And then she had shoved him away from her and sprinted out of the Great Hall. As she fled up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower, Rose just behind her, she thought venomously, _'I __hate__ Albus Severus Potter!'_


	3. Part 3

**A/N: Part 3! Love to my amazing reviewers!**

**TwilightHeart21: I'm not sure when/if you'll find out what he was going to say. Also, Sarina is actually the first name one of my 'sisters', and I used the last name of one of my cousins, but I didn't know either of their middle names when I was writing this chapter, so I was just like, "Screw it! I'll use the first name on my List of Names!" And yours was the first one that I hadn't used recently. There you go.**

**Aria657: You're right, it wasn't nice. But he didn't necessarily say that he didn't like her… ;) Yes, he's in a lot of trouble. There are hints of it in this chapter, but I might do an outtake.**

**I would love if the other three people that have this story on Alert (you know who you are) would review. Also, I think this story is going to go a lot longer than I originally planned. It was only supposed to be a four-shot, but I got a really great idea (it's kinda cliché, but whatever) and so it's going to extend!**

**Finally, if you look back at the first chapter, you'll notice that I changed Sarina's description. She now has brown-black hair and blue-green eyes. I had to change it because I couldn't find any good pictures.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*December*

"Al, are you staying for Christmas?" Rose inquired icily as she walked up to the notice board in the Gryffindor Common Room, where there was a sheet to sign if you were staying over the holidays.

"Yeah. Mum and Dad are going to visit James and Hayley in America," he shrugged, "I wanted to go, but Mum's afraid that James and I will fight, destroying all hopes of him marrying Hayley."

Rose snorted. That was unlikely. Hayley Olivia Madison was head-over-heels for Albus' brother, James Sirius Potter, and him with her. The probability of her breaking their engagement just because he and Albus fought was zero. It was more likely that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny just wanted a holiday in America, without having to make sure that Albus and Lily didn't get lost.

"So I'll write you and Lily down then, yeah?"

"Scorp, too. His parents are going to Australia. Something about kangaroos…"

Rose nodded stiffly, glad that Albus couldn't see her blush, and wrote on the sheet, "Weasley, Rose. Weasley, Hugo. Potter, Albus. Potter, Lily. Malfoy, Scorpius. Zelaya, Sarina." Everyone at Hogwarts that Rose cared about would be staying. She just hoped that things wouldn't be too awkward between Sarina and Albus. Since the Halloween Ball two months prior, Sarina had been avoiding Albus like the plague. To outsiders, Albus seemed to be taking it in stride, but to Scorpius (who had later informed Rose) he had admitted it was a little odd to not flirt with her every day.

* * *

~Later That Day~

"Rina, did you know that Albus is staying over the holidays?" Rose asked randomly as she sat on her four-poster bed, painting her nails with Weasleys' Quik-Dry Nail and Hair Polish in Rose Red. Her Uncle George had created this color on Rose's thirteenth birthday, and had named it after her as his present. It was her favorite color.

Sarina looked up at her best friend with a start. She had been painting her nails with Weasleys' Quik-Dry Nail and Hair Polish as well, but she preferred Lily Of The Valley, the color that Uncle George had created for Lily Potter's thirteenth birthday (who happened to have the same birthday as her grandmother of the same name). The news she had been presented with scared her.

"But…it'll be a lot harder to avoid him with only twenty students in the whole school!" she protested.

"Maybe you should just tell him," Rose suggested, not looking at Sarina, "Or at least stop avoiding him."

"I can't!" Sarina shrieked in shock. Was Rose trying to make her the laughingstock of the whole school?

"Come on Rina," Rose urged, "Nothing will ever come of it if he doesn't know!"

"I'm happy with him not knowing!" Sarina protested, "If he doesn't know, then he can't break my heart!"

"You ran away from him at the Halloween Ball after he said that it was stupid of him to kiss you, and it wasn't fair for him to make you think that he liked you. And you haven't talked to him in two months, when in the past few years, you've flirted with him every day. He's not THAT stupid. He knows something's up," Rose reminded her best friend.

"Ugh!" Sarina groaned, "I hate it when you're right!"

"So what are you going to do?" Rose asked after a long pause, in which the two friends had continued to paint their nails.

"Umm…I was hoping you had some ideas," Sarina confessed.

"Well…I have one idea…" Rose mussed. Sarina leaned closer anxiously.

* * *

~Shift to Albus and Scorpius~

"Scorp, can I talk to you?" Albus asked anxiously. Scorpius had just finished beating Mason Stark, one of Albus' and his roommates, at Wizard Chess.

"Sure," Scorpius rose from his seat and headed up to their dormitory. In the dormitory, Scorpius sat sloppily on his bed, and Albus did the same in his own.

"What's up?" Scorpius asked.

"Well…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is just a short little A/N. I would love it if you guys would check out my LiveJournal:**

**embermisery(dot)livejournal(dot)com**

**I post a bunch of random things on it, and I'm actually kind of using it as a journal, but I'm also using it to keep you guys informed on all things related to me Fanfiction-wise. If you have a LiveJournal, Friend me, or comment. I love you guys! Peace, love, and Harry Potter! **

**R&R!**


	4. Part 4

**A/N: Part 4! May I just say that all of the reviews for the last 'chapter' made me SO happy!**

**EssaTheTwerp21: First of all, now that you've changed your name, I'm going to get so confused! Haha! Anyways, I'm glad you loved it!**

**Aria657: Here's your update! Rose's plan might not be the MOST original plan in Fanfiction history, but it worked quite well for my methods, I think.**

**sara253xxx: NEW REVIEWER! YAY! I'm glad that my cliffy drove you to review (that's what it was intended to do)! Here's your update! Continue to review, please!**

**NotADeamYetNotANightMare: ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! *squeals* Here's what happens. I hope you continue to review!**

**P.S. This 'chapter' picks up RIGHT after last chapter.**

* * *

~Shift to Albus and Scorpius~

"Scorp, can I talk to you?" Albus asked anxiously. Scorpius had just finished beating Mason Stark, one of Albus' and his roommates, at Wizard Chess.

"Sure," Scorpius rose from his seat and headed up to their dormitory. In the dormitory, Scorpius sat sloppily on his bed, and Albus did the same in his own.

"What's up?" Scorpius asked.

"Well…I have a problem," Albus admitted. Scorpius snorted.

"Obviously," Scorpius declared, "And I'm betting that it has to do with a girl." Albus nodded, and Scorpius smirked.

"Well, it's like this…"

* * *

*A Week Later /9 Days Before Christmas*

"RINA!" Rose squealed as she jumped onto her best friend's bed. Sarina grumbled, and tried to shove Rose off, but Rose wouldn't have it.

"RINA!" Rose squealed again, bouncing up and down.

"What?" Sarina mumbled as she snuggled farther into her bed.

"We're going to be late for breakfast!" Rose yelled as she flung Sarina's sheets off.

"It's the holidays, so why can't we be?" Sarina replied, teeth chattering, as she scrambled around for her blankets. Sarina was not a fan of mornings, especially cold December ones such as this.

"The Plan starts today!" Rose shrieked, and Sarina sat up instantly. CRAP! She had forgotten that detail!

"But…" Sarina tried to protest, but Rose wouldn't hear of it.

"Nope! No excuses! This is a happy day!" Rose scolded lightly, "So get your sleepy butt out of bed and get dressed! We've got work to do!"

* * *

~Shift to Albus and Scorpius, about 15 minutes later~

The Great Hall was empty. Like, REALLY empty. That's one of the first things I noticed this morning. I've never stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays before, so I was surprised at how few people actually stay. Scorpius chuckled at my shocked expression. He's used to the emptiness, because he rarely ever goes home for the holidays.

"Come on," Scorpius said as he grabbed my sleeve, "They always serve the best food over the holidays." I nodded dumbly, and let him tow me to the one table in the Great Hall. We sat near some Hufflepuff fifth years, who giggled when I winked at them. Scorpius rolled his eyes, but began to fill his plate; I did the same.

I was distracted with the heavenly food, so I didn't notice when Rose and Sarina walked in. Scorpius did, though; he elbowed me, and when I glared at him (because he has very bony elbows), he nodded in their direction. I didn't look, expecting Rose to glare at me as she has been for the past two months. So I was startled when Rose and Sarina sat across from me.

"Hello, boys," Rose said lightly as she began to fill her plate.

"Hey…Rose," I said, trying not to choke on the mouthful of food I had shoved in my mouth before they sat down.

"How are you two today?" Rose asked sweetly, grinning at Scorpius and I. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scorpius faintly blushing, and I made a mental note to tease him about his crush on my cousin later.

"I'm good," Scorpius replied, "Just happy that I don't have to deal with my devil-spawn family." Rose and Sarina laughed; they're heard some of Scorpius' 'horror' stories from holidays with his family.

I just nodded, because my mouth was still full of food. Rose looked at me oddly as I swallowed. Before I could question her, though, the post arrived, as did my little sister and Rose's little brother.

As Lily and Hugo sat down, Rose and Hugo's parents' owl (a barn owl named Steve) landed on the table between me and Rose. Rose pulled the letter off Steve's leg as Hugo fed him a treat, and then Steve flew away, probably to go sit in the Owlery until they were ready to send a reply. No one else was expecting any mail, so we continued to eat.

Once again, we were interrupted by an owl. But it was an owl that seemed vaguely familiar to me, though I couldn't really place it. It landed between me and Rose, where Steve had stood just a bit before, and held its leg out to me. I pulled the letter off, and began to unroll it curiously as Rose fed it a treat and it flew away.

_In your arms_

_There's nowhere I'd rather be_

_You've entranced me with your charms_

_My heart aches for you endlessly_

That was the whole letter. I read it a few times, trying to understand it. There was no name, so I had no idea who had sent it. It seemed like a love poem or something, but it didn't feel like it was complete. I shrugged and rolled it back up before I returned to eating.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took long for me to post this chapter! Winter is one of the busiest times of year for me, so I've barely had time to sit and write! But the chapter's been posted now, so let us all rejoice!**

**If you're looking for a forum with prompts and such for Harry Potter, Tamora Pierce, or Twilight fanfics, I would be happy if you joined (one of) my forums! There's nobody using them right now (*sadness*), but if people start joining, it'll be a lot of fun! So check that out please!**

**If I get at least 20 reviews by the end of this story (which will be in just a few chapters), then I'll post some 'outtakes' for you guys! So, R&R, s'il vous plaît!**


	5. Part 5

**A/N: Yes, I do realize that I just posted the newest chapter only about two hours ago, but after the rapidness of the reviews that I received only about an hour after posting the chapter, I ****knew**** that I had to post this chapter. Besides, I'm very anxious to post my next story (it's really fun to write), but I promised myself that I wouldn't post that story until this story is done, so there you go!**

**NotADeamYetNotANightMare: I love your review style! It cracks me up! I'm glad you like this story. And I can't answer your question yet, sorry!**

**EssaTheTwerp21: I'm glad you liked the chapter, because I didn't want to post it until I got it ****just**** right. And may I just say, I am shocked! You weren't the first reviewer! *gasp* I'm not faulting you for that; I just think that it's funny! Also, thanks for subscribing to my forum! **

**Aria657: I started writing this chapter ****right**** after receiving your review. I can only answer half of your question. It was a little bit of both (because I write poetry kind of like letters sometimes). As for the other half of your question, I'm just going to say that all is not as it seems.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*8 Days Before Christmas*

The next day at breakfast, Rose was still being nice to Albus, and Sarina still wasn't talking. Albus was a little bit suspicious, but the suspicion was mostly overruled by Albus' joy at being on speaking terms with his favorite cousin once more. No post arrived for them, and after breakfast, they had a snowball fight. The teams were boys vs. girls (Hugo, Albus and Scorpius against Lily, Sarina and Rose), and the girls ended up winning, totally catching the boys by surprise.

After the snowball fight, the girls returned happily to Gryffindor Tower while the boys, sulking, headed to the kitchen to fetch hot chocolate, as was their punishment for losing. While waiting for one of the house elves to bring the hot chocolate, the boys were approached by another house elf.

"Mister Albus Potter?" the house elf asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes?" Albus replied, shushing Scorpius and Hugo, who had been laughing at a joke Albus had just told.

"I is Gorky, and I has a letter for you!" the house elf, Gorky, squeaked, handing Albus a small piece of parchment. Albus unfolded the parchment, and, in different writing from the day before, read the 'letter' (if you could call four short lines of writing a 'letter').

_It was not my choice_

_To fall in love with you_

_Bur I still rejoice_

_When it's your eyes I fall into_

When Albus tore his eyes away from the parchment, after re-reading it several times, he saw that Gorky was still standing there.

"Gorky, do you know who gave you this note?" Albus inquired kindly.

Gorky nodded eagerly. "No name was given to Gorky, but the missus had blond hair and blue eyes!" Gorky squeaked, happy to be of help. Albus thanked Gorky, and then turned back to Scorpius and Hugo, who were each holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Do we know any girls with blond hair and blue eyes?" Albus wondered aloud as he grabbed the last two mugs of hot chocolate. He, along with the other two boys, left the kitchen after thanking the house elves, all three of them deep in thought.

"Well…" Scorpius drawled after a few minutes, "There's your cousin, Victoire."

"A fifth-year named Madison Ashburgh in Hufflepuff," Hugo added.

"A sixth-year named Scarlett Meyer in Slytherin."

"Dominique."

"A fourth-year Ravenclaw named Nancy Hopper."

By the time the boys had reached the portrait hole, they had compiled a list of sixteen names. There were four Gryffindors (his cousin Victoire [a two-year graduate], a seventh-year, his cousin Dominique [a sixth-year], and a first year), five Slytherins (two sixth-years, a fifth-year, a fourth-year, and a second-year), four Hufflepuffs (the Longbottom twins in seventh-year, a fifth-year, and a third-year), and three Ravenclaws (a fifth-year, a fourth-year and a first-year). They had also decided to eliminate Dominique and Victoire, and then narrowed it down to the fifth-years, the sixth-years, and the seventh-years (leaving them with nine girls). But their list-narrowing was interrupted by Lily, who had opened the portrait hole to see if the boys had almost returned with the hot chocolate.

* * *

~Later That Night~

Since none of the other fifth-year Gryffindor boys had stayed over the holidays, and the same with the seventh-year boys, Hugo was staying in Albus and Scorpius' dorm. As soon as Hugo arrived, they continued with their list of girls, which Albus had written down (starting with the original list of twenty, and then crossing out half of them). The list looked like this:

{_**bold and italicized names**_ are names not crossed out, _italicized and underlined names_ are names that are crossed out}

_Victoire Weasley, two-year graduate, Gryffindor_

_**Samantha Willis, seventh-year, Gryffindor**_

_**Alexis Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff**_

_**Amanda Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff**_

_Dominique Weasley, sixth-year, Gryffindor_

_**Scarlett Meyer, sixth-year, Slytherin**_

_**Josiane Loren, sixth-year, Slytherin**_

_**Sissie Malovin, fifth-year, Slytherin**_

_**Dolly Watson, fifth-year, Slytherin**_

_**Madison Ashburgh, fifth-year, Hufflepuff**_

_Natasha White, fourth-year, Slytherin_

_Molly Ashburgh, fourth-year, Hufflepuff_

_Nancy Hopper, fourth-year, Ravenclaw_

_Lucy Nott, second-year, Slytherin_

_Willa Lawrence, first-year, Gryffindor_

_Yolanda Hopper, first-year, Ravenclaw_

"Well…" Scorpius said after consulting the list, "Which of these girls is here for the holidays?"

After going back through the list, and pooling their memories together, there were only five girls left, and the list looked like this:

_Victoire Weasley, two-year graduate, Gryffindor_

_**Samantha Willis, seventh-year, Gryffindor**_

_Alexis Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff_

_Amanda Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff_

_Dominique Weasley, sixth-year, Gryffindor_

_**Scarlett Meyer, sixth-year, Slytherin**_

_Josiane Loren, sixth-year, Slytherin_

_**Sissie Malovin, fifth-year, Ravenclaw**_

_**Dolly Watson, fifth-year, Slytherin**_

_**Madison Ashburgh, fifth-year, Hufflepuff**_

_Natasha White, fourth-year, Slytherin_

_Molly Ashburgh, fourth-year, Hufflepuff_

_Nancy Hopper, fourth-year, Ravenclaw_

_Lucy Nott, second-year, Slytherin_

_Willa Lawrence, first-year, Gryffindor_

_Yolanda Hopper, first-year, Ravenclaw_

"So, how do we figure out which girl it is?" Albus asked, scratching his head with the top of his quill.

"I have no idea," Hugo said.

"Neither do I," Scorpius replied, "Maybe we should just go to bed, and return to it tomorrow."

Albus sighed, but nodded his consent. He put the parchment and quill on the desk, and after the three boys were snug in their beds, he extinguished the lights.

* * *

**A/N: This 'chapter' was originally going to be 8 Days Before Christmas and 7 Days Before Christmas, but 8 Days Before Christmas decided that it wanted to be longer. What can I say? Sometimes, I get inspired. Although, I'm sure you guys aren't complaining! Please R&R, and make the fact that I'm procrastinating on doing my homework so that I could write you guys another chapter not be in vain!**


	6. Part 6

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the double-post! I loved being able to make you guys happy!**

**EssaTheTwerp21: You are the first reviewer once more! (Are you glad to have your title back? Haha!) Still glad that you like it! (Although, it is my personal theory that, even if I wrote a chapter of epitomic-suck-itude, you'd still say that you loved it). As for the boys being clueless, once again, all I can say is that everything is not what it seems.**

**NotADeamYetNotANightMare: YAY! I love your reviews! They make me so happy! All will be revealed soon…-ish. Yes, soon-ish. But the suspense is the best part, and it'll make you much happier in the long run, I promise.**

**Aria657: Yay! More reviews! I'm happy to give up time if I know that people like what I'm writing! Also, Sarina is not a blonde. She has brown-black hair and blue-green eyes. Rose has red hair and brown eyes. Obviously, it wasn't them. **

**Also, I wonder if anyone noticed any clues in the last chapter. Probably not, because I hid them quite well. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

*7 Days Before Christmas*

It was lunch when Albus received the third letter, this time carried by…a hawk? Where would anyone find a hawk, let alone one trained to carry letters? Albus mulled over these thoughts as he read the third letter, which seemed to be another piece of the poem-puzzle.

_Maybe you have noticed_

_Maybe you have not_

_Maybe I am biased_

_But I'm actually pretty hot_

When he returned to the seventh-year dorm with Scorpius and Hugo, he placed the parchment, and the other two other pieces he had already received from this mysterious poet, on Scorpius' bed, where Scorpius and Hugo were sitting.

"Have we learned anything new?" Albus asked as he pulled out the list from the previous night, as well as a quill, ink, and an AffixBoard to write on. He sat on his bed, AffixBoard propped on his knee.

"Well…" Hugo said thoughtfully, looking at the three pieces of parchment, "This girl is obviously at least fairly confident. So that eliminates Madison Ashburgh. She's shyer than Rosie."

Albus noticed that Scorpius blushed when Hugo mentioned Rose, and he once again made a mental note to ask Scorpius about that.

"It eliminates Amanda Longbottom as well. She's as shy as Professor Longbottom was back when he was in school with our parents, if what my dad says is anything to go by," Scorpius added, stroking his beardless chin.

So the list dwindled. There were only six names left, and six more days before Christmas and the last part of the poem, if the poet's pattern was anything to go by. For all Albus knew, he could have a girlfriend by New Year's, if not Christmas.

_Victoire Weasley, two-year graduate, Gryffindor_

_**Samantha Willis, seventh-year, Gryffindor**_

_**Alexis Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff**_

_Amanda Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff_

_Dominique Weasley, sixth-year, Gryffindor_

_**Scarlett Meyer, sixth-year, Slytherin**_

_**Josiane Loren, sixth-year, Slytherin**_

_**Sissie Malovin, fifth-year, Slytherin**_

_**Dolly Watson, fifth-year, Slytherin**_

_Madison Ashburgh, fifth-year, Hufflepuff_

_Natasha White, fourth-year, Slytherin_

_Molly Ashburgh, fourth-year, Hufflepuff_

_Nancy Hopper, fourth-year, Ravenclaw_

_Lucy Nott, second-year, Slytherin_

_Willa Lawrence, first-year, Gryffindor_

_Yolanda Hopper, first-year, Ravenclaw_

* * *

*6 Days Before Christmas*

When Albus received the fourth part of the poem, he was skating on the lake with his family and their friends. The poem piece was delivered by a white pigeon – or maybe it was a dove? –, and when it was dropped into Albus' hands, he (along with Scorpius and Hugo) hurried back to the castle, rushing to Gryffindor Tower.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Scorpius and Hugo asked eagerly, falling onto Scorpius' bed.

"Hold on, hold on!" Albus insisted as he got comfortable on his own bed, "One of you lot get the list out. I have a feeling that we'll be able to eliminate a girl or two."

Scorpius, being the one closer, quickly got a makeshift writing desk set up on his lap, holding the quill over the paper like a waiting secretary. This caused Hugo and Albus to laugh at their friend. Only a semi-scorching glare from Scorpius made them return to the matter at hand: the poem.

_That gaze we once shared_

_Made my life almost complete_

_But then how I despaired_

_When you started to retreat_

"Get rid of Sissie Malovin and Dolly Watson," Albus ordered, "I've never met the two, as far as I know."

_Victoire Weasley, two-year graduate, Gryffindor_

_**Samantha Willis, seventh-year, Gryffindor**_

_**Alexis Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff**_

_Amanda Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff_

_Dominique Weasley, sixth-year, Gryffindor_

_**Scarlett Meyer, sixth-year, Slytherin**_

_**Josiane Loren, sixth-year, Slytherin**_

_Sissie Malovin, fifth-year, Slytherin_

_Dolly Watson, fifth-year, Slytherin_

_Madison Ashburgh, fifth-year, Hufflepuff_

_Natasha White, fourth-year, Slytherin_

_Molly Ashburgh, fourth-year, Hufflepuff_

_Nancy Hopper, fourth-year, Ravenclaw_

_Lucy Nott, second-year, Slytherin_

_Willa Lawrence, first-year, Gryffindor_

_Yolanda Hopper, first-year, Ravenclaw_

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short, I suppose. Not even 1000 words!**

**Haha, just kidding! I'm not that mean! Continue on!**

* * *

*5 Days Before Christmas*

When Albus sat down for dinner five days before Christmas, it was with a look of disappointment on his usually-cheerful face. He had been waiting all day, but he had not received a letter from his 'secret admirer'. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Albus was very intrigued by the idea of himself having a 'secret admirer'.

"ALBUS!" screeched Dominique Weasley, Albus' sixth-year cousin, as she came rushing into the Great Hall. She made a beeline for Albus, a piece of parchment in her fist.

"What, Dom?" Albus sighed as he began to scoop some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"This…letter…just came…for you!" Dominique puffed; her face was red as she bent over to catch her breath. It was a long run from Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall.

"Give it!" Albus ordered, his melancholy instantly turning to excitement. He still had a 'secret admirer'! Dominique looked up at her older cousin, intending to give him one of the 'patented' Weasley-Women Glares, but she noticed the look of absolute joy on her cousin's face, and decided to let his rudeness slide. Just this once, though, as Dominique Weasley wasn't a softie.

"SCORP! HUGH!" Albus crowed as Dominique handed him the parchment, "We've got work!"

~Later, in the dormitory~

_From this I expect nothing_

_But I'm done with all these lies_

_It's for you my being is aching_

_As you would see if you opened your eyes_

"So who's getting eliminated today?" asked Hugo, the 'secretary' of the day. That was a good question. Albus and Scorpius stared at the list of remaining names, eager for an idea to occur. But none came.

"I don't think any of these girls can be eliminated," Albus admitted eventually.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the ****REAL**** ending A/N, I promise. The plot is thickening! Are you guys happy? A quick update, and three days in one chapter! This was also one of the longest chapters, if not THE longest.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, I imagine. It all depends on how many reviews I get. If I get at least one NEW reviewer (as well as my other frequent reviewers), you guys will get a chapter on the day that the new reviewer reviews. So suggest this to your friends, and you'll get a new chapter sooner rather than later!**

**R&R, because I love you all!**


	7. Part 7

**A/N: This one took/will take longer to type. Do you know why? Apparently, my computer doesn't feel that I need to be able to copy-and-paste from one document to another. Hmph! Well, maybe if I restart it… Yay! It worked! So it actually won't take/didn't take as long as I previously thought! I 'blame' the intense amount of updates on the fact that Fanfiction keeps glitching on me. (Has it been glitching on you guys as well?)**

**NotADeamYetNotANightMare: Yes, because my sole purpose for writing this story is to torture you… :P Haha, I'm just kidding! Is this your 'drug'? You're in luck, then, because here's your latest dose! Enjoy! Also, I'd like to know what your favorite part of the story is.**

**EssaTheTwerp21: You are so nice and I 3 you! You always make me feel better! I hope your sanity is still intact (because, without it, you can't read this story)!**

**jazi12amaze: Yay! You are my NEW reviewer! The one who got me to start writing this chapter! Thanks for adding me to your 'Story Alert' as well! As for your comment…let's just say, the guys aren't as oblivious as you think, and just leave it at that, shall we?**

**Aria657: Well, he will be discovering who it is soon. How soon? I can't say! ****And who said Scorpius and Rose are going to get together? I didn't. And I AM the author, so I think I'd know if 'my' characters were going to get together. **

**Thanks to all of the new people who 'Favorite Story'd and 'Story Alert'ed me!**

* * *

*4 Days Before Christmas*

_Please give me a chance_

_All I ask for is just one_

_My life is lacking in romance_

_But this is not just for fun_

"Well, that eliminates all of the girls with boyfriends," Albus said, turning to Scorpius, "So how many girls do we have left?"

"Uh, mate?" Scorpius grinned sheepishly, "That doesn't eliminate anyone. All of these girls are single."

"BLOODY HELL!"

* * *

*3 Days Before Christmas*

_Perchance you might find_

_When you fall asleep_

_That I am on your mind_

_And you are in too deep_

"There are NO clues in this bloody poem!" Albus swore, pacing his dorm room. Scorpius and Hugo looked on, alarmed at their friend's/cousin's erratic behavior.

"Al, are you okay, mate?" Scorpius inquired.

"No, I'm not bloody okay!" Albus continued to swear, his pacing quickening.

"Albus, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Hugo tried to reassure his cousin, "Isn't that the reason that she's been sending you these notes? So that you would finally realize that she likes you?"

Albus scowled, and deciding that he had had too much thinking for one day, went to bed. That night, when he finally fell asleep, all he could dream of was his 'secret admirer' and her poem. Of course, he didn't ACTUALLY dream of her, because he had no idea of what she looked like. But he dreamed of what it would be like when he finally discovered who she was.

* * *

*2 Days Before Christmas*

_You 'told' me that I was not your love_

_Shattered all my dreams_

_I tried to shove you out of my breaking heart_

_While falling apart at the seams_

"You know," Hugo said as the three boys contemplated the latest piece of the poem, "This poetry is actually pretty good. So she'd have to be creative, or at least intelligent."

"HUGO! You are now my favorite male cousin!" Albus cheered for joy as he embraced Hugo.

"So, obviously it can't be Josiane," Scorpius thought aloud as he crossed Josiane Loren's name off the list. Only three more girls to go, and only one more piece of the poem.

_Victoire Weasley, two-year graduate, Gryffindor_

_**Samantha Willis, seventh-year, Gryffindor**_

_**Alexis Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff**_

_Amanda Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff_

_Dominique Weasley, sixth-year, Gryffindor_

_**Scarlett Meyer, sixth-year, Slytherin**_

_Josiane Loren, sixth-year, Slytherin_

_Sissie Malovin, fifth-year, Slytherin_

_Dolly Watson, fifth-year, Slytherin_

_Madison Ashburgh, fifth-year, Hufflepuff_

_Natasha White, fourth-year, Slytherin_

_Molly Ashburgh, fourth-year, Hufflepuff_

_Nancy Hopper, fourth-year, Ravenclaw_

_Lucy Nott, second-year, Slytherin_

_Willa Lawrence, first-year, Gryffindor_

_Yolanda Hopper, first-year, Ravenclaw_

* * *

*1 Day Before Christmas*

_This is my last try_

_To tell you how I feel_

_And there will be no eye that's dry_

_Because my love for you is real_

"It can't be Scarlett," Albus announced, "She's not really one for emotions."

_Victoire Weasley, two-year graduate, Gryffindor_

_**Samantha Willis, seventh-year, Gryffindor**_

_**Alexis Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff**_

_Amanda Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff_

_Dominique Weasley, sixth-year, Gryffindor_

_Scarlett Meyer, sixth-year, Slytherin_

_Josiane Loren, sixth-year, Slytherin_

_Sissie Malovin, fifth-year, Slytherin_

_Dolly Watson, fifth-year, Slytherin_

_Madison Ashburgh, fifth-year, Hufflepuff_

_Natasha White, fourth-year, Slytherin_

_Molly Ashburgh, fourth-year, Hufflepuff_

_Nancy Hopper, fourth-year, Ravenclaw_

_Lucy Nott, second-year, Slytherin_

_Willa Lawrence, first-year, Gryffindor_

_Yolanda Hopper, first-year, Ravenclaw_

"Al, what're you gonna do?" Scorpius asked through a mouthful of pumpkin pasty as he crossed Scarlett Meyer's name off the list, "There are two girls left, and this was the last part of the poem."

"We should go back through this poem, and see if there are any hidden clues," Hugo suggested, earning him a pat on the back. Albus pulled the other eight pieces of parchment out from his bedside table, and overlapped them so the poem (almost) looked like it was only on one sheet of parchment.

_In your arms_

_There's nowhere I'd rather be_

_You've entranced me with your charms_

_My heart aches for you endlessly_

_It was not my choice_

_To fall in love with you_

_Bur I still rejoice_

_When it's your eyes I fall into_

_Maybe you have noticed_

_Maybe you have not_

_Maybe I am biased_

_But I'm actually pretty hot_

_That gaze we once shared_

_Made my life almost complete_

_But then how I despaired_

_When you started to retreat_

_From this I expect nothing_

_But I'm done with all these lies_

_It's for you my being is aching_

_As you would see if you opened your eyes_

_Please give me a chance_

_All I ask for is just one_

_My life is lacking in romance_

_But this is not just for fun_

_Perchance you might find_

_When you fall asleep_

_That I am on your mind_

_And you are in too deep_

_You 'told' me that I was not your love_

_Shattered all my dreams_

_I tried to shove you out of my breaking heart_

_While falling apart at the seams_

_This is my last try_

_To tell you how I feel_

_And there will be no eye that's dry_

_Because my love for you is real_

"There's nothing!" Albus sighed in frustration.

* * *

**A/N: So here is the end of the chapter! Sorry that it was weirdly written, but I couldn't figure out what to have happen outside of the dormitory. Next chapter is Christmas Day! So the story will either be wrapping up (haha, that was a pun!) next chapter or the one after! Also, how much are you guys loving the fact that you had a double-update…TWO days in a row? I know, it's insane! I'm just so amped up for this story!**

**Poll Question: What are you more excited for?**

**A) The end of this story, where everything will be revealed**

**B) The sequel (Yes, there is going to be a sequel, and I've already started writing it)**

**C) The prequel (Which I may or may not write, I haven't decided yet)**

**D) The parallel story (Again, which I may or may not write)**

**E) Any combination of the other choices**

**Let me know in a review, which means you should R&R! If I got another new reviewer (or maybe two?), that would make me SO happy! Just a reminder, I take anonymous reviews, too!**


	8. Part 8

**A/N: YAY! ! BEST CHAPTER, RIGHT HERE! OMG! Haha, sorry for the hyperness. This isn't actually ****THE**** best chapter. It's one of the two best (or, at least, I think they're the two best, as they were my two favorites to write).**

**jazi12amaze: I'm so glad you liked it! I love Albus, he's a very funny character to write! I imagine that he'd have the humor of Dumbledore, but the temper of Snape (both of his namesakes). Besides, he's Harry Potter's son, so he's got a whole buttload of angst in that (HOT *drools*) head of his. Congrats on first review, by the way!**

**EssaTheTwerp21: You crack me up! I'm glad you're excited for the sequel! I only have part of the first chapter done, but I'm hoping it's going to be awesome! Yeah, Albus knows nothing about girls. Again, he's Harry Potter's son, enough said. ****And yes, it is hilarious!**

**NotADeamYetNotANightMare: I'm glad you like those parts, because they are VERY fun to write. I always picture some guys that I know while writing those scenes, and that's how I imagine they'd act if they were in this situation.**

**Before the first chapter begins, here's an interesting fact for you guys: I broke up with my first boyfriend today, on our two-week anniversary, through a letter. And I feel like a total bint!**

* * *

*Christmas Day – Part 1*

Albus woke on Christmas morning to an eager Hugo and Lily jumping up and down on his bed. He groaned as he sleepily sat up and felt around for his glasses on his night table. He jammed them onto his face, only to be met by the two manically-grinning redheads, who were quite certainly invading his personal space.

"Geroff!" Albus mumble-yelled, swatting at the two. They continued to grin as they climbed down. "Wha' do you lot want?"

"PRESENTS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS!" Hugo and Lily shrieked as they poked Albus' arms.

"Bugger off, you two! I'll be down in a bit!" Albus growled as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light. Lily and Hugo giggled, but obligingly headed to the door. Before walking out, Hugo turned back and smirked. "By the way, Al, there's a present for you with no name for the sender." Albus shot out of bed instantly as Hugo closed the door.

* * *

~15 Minutes Later~

Albus raced down the stairs from the dormitory into the common room, jumping off the last step and sliding in his socks. Once he regained control, he ambled to the fireplace, where all of the Gryffindors stayed over the holidays (of which there were very few) were gathered. Albus greeted each of the fifth-, sixth-, and seventh-year Gryffindors by name before sitting next to the pile of presents with his name on them.

Albus was not one to open his presents slowly, so he was one of the first finished. From Uncle George and Aunt Angelina he had received the usual WWW products; from his Grandmum Molly and Granddad Arthur, one of the usual knitted sweaters. From his Uncle Bill's family, he got _101 Curse-breaking Adventures _by Markus Nottin; from Uncle Charlie, he received a miniature, but very much alive, Hungarian Horntail; Uncle Percy's family had gifted him with some rubbish book about cauldron thickness and other 'serious' related manner, which Albus planned to throw away at his earliest convenience; Uncle Ron's family had given him the most recent edition of _Quidditch Through The Ages_, as well as _How To Survive Your NEWTs_. From James, he had received some new Seeker equipment; from Scorpius, the full set of the _Harry Potter_ books that were so popular in the Muggle world (though the writer, a woman named J.K. Rowling, was a friend of Harry's, Harry had refused to buy his children's the Muggle 'fiction' books).

One of Albus' favorite presents, by far, was the one from his parents. They had gifted him with the most-talked-about broom in England: the Devonshire Dragon. It wasn't even supposed to be on the market until next Christmas! Albus smiled from ear-to-ear. His father must have called in some serious favors to get this in such advance, making the present all the more special. Albus knew that his father hated using the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' card, and tried to avoid it at all costs, but the fact that he had obviously played it to get Albus such an amazing Christmas present almost brought Albus to tears.

Albus watched as the rest of his friends and family finished opening their presents, blissfully daydreaming about what his first ride on the Devonshire Dragon would be like. Well, he was daydreaming until he noticed that Hugo was holding one last present out to him. Albus took it, and looked at the tag. There was no sender named, and Albus tore into it more eagerly than he had all of his other presents. He found a slip of parchment and a potion vial.

_Merry Christmas, Albus Potter_

_My present for you is me_

_My heart, my soul, my body_

_For all eternity  
_

_And if you want to find me_

_It shouldn't be that hard_

_I know you know who I am_

_Just look inside your heart_

"What's in the vial, mate?" Scorpius asked after he finished opening his own presents.

"No clue," Albus answered absent-mindedly as he re-read the note, looking for some sort of hidden clue. He couldn't find one.

Scorpius opened the vial, and took a big whiff. Then, coughing as if he was hacking up a lung, he re-corked it.

"What is it?" Albus asked, turning his attention to his friend.

"Polyjuice Potion," Scorpius snarled as he made a revolted face, "Smells like crap!"

And suddenly, it all clicked.

* * *

**A/N: No, I promise that that wasn't the end of the story! There's one more chapter (at least), and then the sequel, and the outtakes! Did anyone figure it out? There were clues, albeit they were well-hidden!**

**SHAMELESS ADVERTISING!**

**If you really like Albus Potter stories, here are two that you might want to check out!**

_**What You Mean To Me, Albus Potter**_** by ****Cheese and Onions****. I loved it so much, and I stayed up till well past midnight just to finish it!**

_**Albus Potter and the Dungeon of Merlin's Mist**_** by ****Vekin87****. It's the first book in a series (of which there are currently only four books). I have to honestly say that, at times, it's not the most grammatically-correct story, nor does ****Vekin87**** always remember to write every word. But other times, the writing is amazing, and the plot is always most definitely exceptional!**

**R&R, especially if you figured out the mystery! First person to guess correctly, and give me their reasoning (you must include the clues), will win a prize! Motivation: the prize is something that every fan dreams of! ;)**

**Also, you should R&R so that I feel less like a bint!**


	9. Part 9

**A/N: YAY! ! BEST CHAPTER, OFFICIALLY, RIGHT HERE! OMG! I was disappointed in the lack of clue-noticing that my reviewers 'showed me'. I was so disappointed that, for the next post on this story after this chapter, I will be posting the list of clues!**

**NotADeamYetNotANightMare: You'll see, I promise! Is this update soon enough for you?**

**Aria657 (your review for Part 7): I was just teasing you! I find it funny that you were paying so much attention to those little details, especially because (if my memory is correct), my other reviewers haven't mentioned anything about it. ****I'm very excited for the sequel as well! I bet you'll enjoy it, especially because of something that happens…**

**Aria657 (your review for Part 8): Wait and see, wait and see…**

**EssaTheTwerp21: OMG! That is SO cool! I want to see a picture of it! Wedding dresses are one of my favorite types of dresses (they're so pretty)! I'm so happy for you! Anyways, back to the review…if even you (one of my long-time readers that probably knows almost every trick in my arsenal) doesn't know, then those clues were hidden better than I thought! XD**

**P.S. I totally just realized that, in Part 4, I wrote part of it in Albus's POV. I didn't even indicate that it was shifting POVs, and I don't even remember deciding to do that. So if that confused you guys when you first read it, just know that it confused me, too.**

* * *

*Christmas Day – Part 2*

Albus vaguely registered the fact that several people were calling his name as he ran up the stairs to his dormitory, but he didn't care. He threw open the door and rushed to his bed, madly groping around under his bed for something. He pulled out a large piece of parchment, and several smaller ones, holding them up triumphantly. In his hands he held the list of blond-haired-and-blue-eyed girls that he, Scorpius and Hugo had made what seemed like ages ago, but had in fact only been eight days ago. He also held the other pieces of the poem from his 'secret admirer'.

He laid them on his bed, along with the latest piece of the poem. Then he pulled out his wand, which he kept under his pillow while asleep. Muttering a spell he had just created (Professor June had been right, knowing Latin roots was very useful), he swirled his wands, and the poem-pieces joined into one parchment, as well as one complete poem. He re-read it, seeing if, by reading the full thing at one time, his theory would be confirmed.

_In your arms_

_There's nowhere I'd rather be_

_You've entranced me with your charms_

_My heart aches for you endlessly  
_

_It was not my choice_

_To fall in love with you_

_Bur I still rejoice_

_When it's your eyes I fall into  
_

_Maybe you have noticed_

_Maybe you have not_

_Maybe I am biased_

_But I'm actually pretty hot  
_

_That gaze we once shared_

_Made my life almost complete_

_But then how I despaired_

_When you started to retreat  
_

_From this I expect nothing_

_But I'm done with all these lies_

_It's for you my being is aching_

_As you would see if you opened your eyes  
_

_Please give me a chance_

_All I ask for is just one_

_My life is lacking in romance_

_But this is not just for fun  
_

_Perchance you might find_

_When you fall asleep_

_That I am on your mind_

_And you are in too deep  
_

_You 'told' me that I was not your love_

_Shattered all my dreams_

_I tried to shove you out of my breaking heart_

_While falling apart at the seams  
_

_This is my last try_

_To tell you how I feel_

_And there will be no eye that's dry_

_Because my love for you is real  
_

_Merry Christmas, Albus Potter_

_My present for you is me_

_My heart, my soul, my body_

_For all eternity  
_

_And if you want to find me_

_It shouldn't be that hard_

_I know you know who I am_

_Just look inside your heart_

After quickly re-reading the poem several times more, just to make sure he had hadn't missed anything, he returned his gaze to the list of girls. It had originally started with twenty girls, but, over the course of eight days, Albus and his two 'partners-in-crime' had narrowed it down to two.

_Victoire Weasley, two-year graduate, Gryffindor_

_**Samantha Willis, seventh-year, Gryffindor**_

_**Alexis Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff**_

_Amanda Longbottom, seventh-year, Hufflepuff_

_Dominique Weasley, sixth-year, Gryffindor_

_Scarlett Meyer, sixth-year, Slytherin_

_Josiane Loren, sixth-year, Slytherin_

_Sissie Malovin, fifth-year, Slytherin_

_Dolly Watson, fifth-year, Slytherin_

_Madison Ashburgh, fifth-year, Hufflepuff_

_Natasha White, fourth-year, Slytherin_

_Molly Ashburgh, fourth-year, Hufflepuff_

_Nancy Hopper, fourth-year, Ravenclaw_

_Lucy Nott, second-year, Slytherin_

_Willa Lawrence, first-year, Gryffindor_

_Yolanda Hopper, first-year, Ravenclaw_

Albus went through everything one last time before dropping all of it. He raced out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and skidded into the common room. He took in the stares of the rest of the Gryffindors, but only had eyes for one. Taking large steps, he strode over to where the seventh-year Gryffindors were sitting, which was the prime seating place in the Common Room.

"Al..." Rose asked worriedly. Albus paid her no attention. He only had eyes for one girl…a different Gryffindor seventh-year. He only had eyes for…Sarina. He stared at the girl, and she looked back at him with a scared expression.

To Sarina, Albus (who she had always been able to read like a book) was unreadable at this moment. His face and his eyes gave off a mixed range of emotions, boggling her mind. She thought she saw hints of…anger? Maybe lust, or happiness. She couldn't be sure.

"Albus…" Sarina whispered, looking up at him.

"Why?" Albus asked, his face still a mask.

"Why what?" Sarina thought she knew what he was asking, but she had to be sure. She didn't want to mess everything up.

"I want to know why you did it." Albus replied, moving closer. Sarina stood up, putting her face very close to Albus'. Albus didn't back down, but Sarina did. She moved around Albus, and he turned around to face her. She was now standing with her back to the fireplace, and he had his back to the couch. Neither noticed that all eyes were on them.

"You'll have to be more specific," Sarina half-smirked. She was kind of enjoying playing with Albus.

"The poem. Why the poem? Why the secrecy? Why the confusion?" Albus threw the questions out like rapid-fire. Sarina's avoidance of an answer was angering him.

"You have to ask why? I think it's fairly obvious," Rose interjected, starting to stand from the couch, but Albus' withering gaze, along with his snarl of "Stay out of this!", made her sit back down. Sarina's half-smirk turned into a frown.

"Rose is right, though," Sarina declared, "It's rather obvious."

"I want to hear you say it," Albus choked out.

Then, suddenly, Sarina 'exploded'. "Why should I have to say it? It doesn't really matter, does it? I know your feelings, and I know mine, and I know they don't match! Why the hell are you trying to torture me, Albus Severus Potter?" Sarina snarled, her anger beginning to cloud her vision.

"How do you know my feelings?" Albus snarled back, "I didn't even know them myself until just a short time ago! How can you assume anything about me, considering we haven't even talked since the…"

Albus stopped. He finally understood. "The Halloween Ball," he whispered, his face filling with shame. Sarina nodded, not daring to speak.

"You didn't even let me finish, though," Albus told her, "You didn't even let me explain…"

"I knew what you were going to say," Sarina snapped, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, hard as she tried to stop them, "I knew that you were going to say that you only thought of me as a friend, or a sister."

"Didn't you ever learn?" Albus asked, a bit of a chuckle escaping his lips, "When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me."

"What are you trying to say?" Albus Potter was the only person in the world that could confuse Sarina this much. She wasn't sure that she liked it.

"I'm trying to tell you what I was going to say that night," Albus explained patiently, his mouth slowly turning into a smile.

"Fine, say it," Sarina responded stiffly, "Say the whole damn thing!"

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Hugo whispered to Lily. She half-shook her head, and half-nodded it. "I have a general idea…" Lily began to say, but Rose and Scorpius (actually, almost all of the watching Gryffindors) shushed them.

"I'm sorry, Rina. That was stupid of me. It's not fair of me to make you think that I like you, especially when…" Albus paused where he had been interrupted the first time, his smile turning into a smirk as Sarina looked at him impatiently, "Especially when…it's quite possible that I could be in love with you."

Well, very few of the watchers (and Sarina), had not been expecting that. Over the years, people had randomly commented that there seemed to be some sort of magic between Albus and Sarina, but the comments had been made so infrequently that most people just shrugged them off. Now they wished that they had listened.

"What?" Sarina spluttered.

"Sarina, I do believe that I am in love with you. I know now, that in the future, it might become quite impossible for me to live if you aren't gracing me with your presence. So, I'm wondering…" Everyone waited with baited breath as Albus paused. Time seemed to stand still. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Sarina rushed Albus, combining her lips with his as if it was the only way to save her life, and all the lives of those she loved. A resounding cheer echoed through the Common Room as Sarina and Albus began a heated snogging session. It had finally happened: Albus Severus Potter had fallen in love with Sarina Esmeralda Zelaya.

Lily smirked as she watched her brother and his new girlfriend before heading back upstairs. It was a good thing that her parents were with James right now. She was sure that they'd all want to hear about this…

* * *

**A/N: Yes, you were all right! I tried to throw you off, but it was probably too obvious! I've decided, by the way. Next post will be the list of clues (we'll see if you guys actually saw any of them), and the post after will be the epilogue (because the epilogue is the only way to slide into the sequel). The list of clues will be posted right after this part is posted, and the epilogue should be up tomorrow. When I post the epilogue, I will also post some info about the sequel, so be on the look-out for that!**

**R&R, because I might fail my class because I decided that you guys ****NEEDED**** me to post this chapter tonight, so the least you could do is tell me your thoughts on it! (And yes, I'm shamelessly trying to guilt you into it.)**

**Lots of Love,**

**Devon**


	10. The Clues!

The Clues!

1. Sarina is flustered by Albus. [Part 1, *September*]

* * *

2. Sarina tells Albus, "You're cute when you blush." [Part 2, *Halloween Night*]

* * *

3. When Albus kisses Sarina, but then tells her, _"I'm sorry, Rina. That was stupid of me. It's not fair of me to make you think that I like you, especially when…"_, Sarina runs off crying. [Part 2, *Halloween Night*]

* * *

4. When Rose is urging Sarina to tell Albus her feelings, Sarina protests and says, _"I'm happy with him not knowing!...If he doesn't know, then he can't break my heart!"_ [Part 3, *December*]

* * *

5. When Rose asks Sarina what she is going to do, and Sarina admits that she was counting on Rose having some ideas, Rose says, _"Well…I have one idea…"_ [Part 3, *December*]

* * *

6. When Rose is trying to get Sarina up 'early' on one of the first days of the Christmas holidays, but Sarina doesn't want to get up, Rose manages to get her out of bed by shrieking_"The Plan starts today!" _[Part 4, *A Week Later/9 Days Before Christmas*]

* * *

7. When the owl arrives with the first part of the poem, Albus notices that the owl seems strangely familiar, although he can't exactly place it. (Although not stated, it is actually Sarina's owl, which Albus would have seen a few times.) [Part 4, *A Week Later/9 Days Before Christmas*]

* * *

8. _The next day at breakfast, Rose was still being nice to Albus, and Sarina still wasn't talking. Albus was a little bit suspicious…_ [Part 5, *8 Days Before Christmas*]

* * *

9a. When Albus asks Gorky who gave him the second part of the poem, Gorky notes that _"t__he missus had blond hair and blue eyes!"_ [Part 5, *8 Days Before Christmas*]

9b. One of the girls on the list of blond-hair-and-blue-eyed girls is _Samantha Willis, seventh-year, Gryffindor_. Not only does she fit the description that Gorky gave, but she is also a seventh-year Gryffindor (which means that she shares a dormitory with Sarina and Rose), and she stayed over the holidays.

9c. Albus' 'secret admirer' presents him with a potion vial full of Polyjuice Potion. [Part 8, *Christmas Day – Part 1*]

9d. Although neither Rose nor Sarina have blond hair or blue eyes, it would've been quite easy for them to get one of Samantha's hairs, and it also would've been easy for them to get some Polyjuice Potion (most likely from George Weasley).

9d-2. It is also possible that they just asked Samantha to deliver the note to Gorky for them, but that idea immediately becomes obsolete when Albus receives his present from his 'secret admirer'.

* * *

10a. _That gaze we once shared_

_Made my life almost complete_

_But then how I despaired_

_When you started to retreat_

10a-2. This stanza of the poem refers to the kiss between Albus and Sarina at the Halloween ball.

10b._ You 'told' me that I was not your love_

_Shattered all my dreams_

_I tried to shove you out of my breaking heart_

_While falling apart at the seams_

10b-2. This stanza also refers to the 'Halloween Ball Kiss'.

* * *

**A/N: So, how many of the clues did you guys catch? Did you catch any, at all? Most of these clues I put into the story intentionally, but some of them just happened to appear as I was writing the story, but I didn't realize them until I went back and re-read them.**

**Stay tuned for the epilogue, coming your way tomorrow (or maybe Saturday, it all depends)!**

**R&R!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the epilogue! Sorry it took a bit longer to post than I had anticipated! I got slammed with work (even though we start break on Wednesday), and it took up all of my time. There was also the fact that my parents are evil, and decided to severely punish me (AKA: take away my cell phone and my ****INTERNET**** for several days) for something completely stupid, but now I'm ungrounded! One other thing! I was wondering if one of my readers would make a trailer for this story. Because I think that would be the coolest thing in the world! How about this? If you make a trailer for this story, you'll get a sneak preview of the sequel!**

**NotADeamYetNotANightMare: Thanks SOOOOO much! Probably one of the best five-word reviews that I've ever had!**

**Aria657: Maybe I didn't hide some of them as good as I thought! But I'm glad that you were paying attention!**

**bananafreak97: OMG! New reviewer! I'm glad you like it!**

**P.S. Just because I was interested, I put all of the chapters for this story (including this epilogue) into one Word document, and I discovered that it was almost 30 pages exactly! And when I counted all of the reviews that I had for this story before posting this chapter, I had 30! Amazing, right?**

* * *

*Graduation Day*

It had taken seven years, but they'd done it. They'd finished their N.E.W.T.s, and were finally graduating from Hogwarts. Everybody's emotions were a mixture of joy and disappointment. Although none of them would miss the classes and the work, they'd miss their friends, their Houses, the school that had been their home for so long.

The graduating seventh-years were sat in chairs in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. The stands were filled with first-through-sixth-years and various family members, as well as some members of the general public. Most of the seventh-years had been nervous as, one by one, they walked to where the Headmistress waited to give them their certificates. But now, they were listening to their valedictorian (Rose Weasley) give her speech.

Except for Albus Potter. He was mentally freaking out, and not paying any attention to his cousin. He had a problem, and he'd put off telling anyone about it until today, the last day. He was nervous about the reactions of his loved ones, and was trying to figure out the best way to tell them. What was the best way to tell your family, friends, and girlfriend that you had been accepted to a magical college in another country, and you wouldn't be coming home for an undetermined amount of years? Albus suspected that there was no 'best way'.

Out of everyone that he had to tell, Albus believed himself to be the most nervous about telling his girlfriend of six months, Sarina Zelaya. He knew that, come the start of the next school year, she'd be studying to be a Healer at St. Mungo's. She wouldn't be able to come with him to America, and they'd both be too busy to visit each other very often.

Albus went through different possible conversations between him and Sarina. Each one ended with Sarina never speaking to him again. But that wasn't something that Albus wanted, so he'd move onto the next conversation. He was so absorbed in his daydreams that he didn't notice that Rose's speech had come to an end, and his fellow graduates were cheering as they stood, shooting sparks into the air in the colors of their (old) Houses.

"Al?" inquired Sarina when she was the first one to reach him. She recognized, from the look on his face, that her boyfriend was lost in his thoughts, so she gently shook his shoulder. When he snapped back to reality, he looked at her in surprise.

"Rina!" he said, almost shocked. Sarina looked at him, confusion evident on her face. "Everything alright?" she asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Albus replied distractedly. Sarina knew better than to push him, so she suggested that they each go to see their families, and then meet up later tonight at the graduation party the Weasleys were throwing at The Burrow.

* * *

~Later that night, at The Burrow~

When Albus arrived at the party, he had already overcome one hurdle. As soon as he had gotten home, he had told his parents about going to America. They had been very proud of him, but had expressed some annoyance at the fact that he had waited so long to tell them, considering that he was leaving in only a week or so. Now he just had to tell the rest of the family, and Sarina. He'd leave Sarina until last, he'd decided. But that plan wasn't going to work out because Sarina approached him as soon as he walked out into the crowded backyard.

"Hey," Sarina purred as she wrapped her arms around Albus' neck and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She grinned as she unwrapped her arms, noticing that Albus was speechless. Of course, she didn't know that he was speechless for a totally different reason. She never would've guessed what was going to happen next. Albus could barely believe it, himself.

"I'm breaking up with you!" Albus shouted, and suddenly the music (pouring from a source that Albus couldn't determine) stopped, and everyone went deadly silent. The only noise was the sound of crickets chirping. Everyone had an expression on their face similar to what a Muggle would look like if they encountered a ghost.

"…what?" Sarina gulped. She was desperately hoping that her ears were playing tricks on her. There was no way that Albus was spouting such…blasphemy!

"I'm breaking up with you," Albus repeated, slower this time. He received looks of shock and confusion from everyone. He even thought that he saw one or two people looking at him with disappointment in their eyes, but he couldn't be sure.

"But…but…why?"

"I got accepted into a Wizarding College in America," Albus admitted, receiving a round of gasps from all of the people that hadn't known about his application (so, pretty much everyone). "I'm not going to get many days off, and I know that you're going into training to be a Healer, which we all know is pretty time-consuming. If we were both going to be in the same country, or even on the same continent, I'd figure out a way for everything to work. But I'm going to be across the pond, and it'll be too hard for us to get to each other on a regular basis.

"So I think we should break up…at least, for now. It's not that I don't love you anymore – believe me, I don't think I've ever loved anyone more – but I don't want our separation to put a strain on our relationship. I promise you, though, that we can pick right back up from here when I'm home for good."

"You…want me to wait?" Sarina choked out, trying to make sense of it all.

"Essentially, yes. I'm asking you to wait for me until I've finished my schooling, and then I want you to marry me," Albus declared as he fell to one knee. Sarina gaped in shock as Albus pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and held it open to her. The box contained a gold ring topped by two small pearls.

"Is this…?" Sarina could barely speak. She was overwhelmed by all of the emotions that she was feeling.

"No,this isn't an engagement ring," Albus chuckled, "It's a promise ring. It's a promise that I will come home to you, and when I do, I'll present you with a proper engagement ring. Will you accept this promise?"

Sarina only nodded, tears freely flowing. Albus grinned at her as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he stood and hugged his eventual fiancée, amid cheers from family and friends. Right now, Albus didn't see how life could be more perfect.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! The end of ****In Your Arms****! My second completed multi-chapter fanfic! I think I'm going to cry! Although this story is only a little over a month old, I've grown very attached to it and the characters. We all know that the story can't end like this, so that's why…there will be a sequel! That's right! Sarina, Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Hugo, Lily and all the rest will be back for another 'adventure', but this time, there is more at stake!**

**I know that you're all probably ****itching**** for some information on the sequel, but, unless I want to give away the whole story, there's not much I can offer you. But right now, I shall present you with all the information that I can!**

**The title is…****Homecoming****! The sequel was actually the original story idea, but I decided that you guys needed to know more about the characters, so ****In Your Arms**** was born! The prompt that started the fic is "Welcome Home". The story is set around Albus and Sarina, and all of your favorite characters from ****In Your Arms**** will be featured, along with some new ones. It'll also contain a little gift for one of my reviewers…That's all I can say!**

"**Give us a quote!" you say? Well, if you insist…**

"_**She gave up. If I was her, I would've given up too. Did you really think that you could promise so much, and make her wait so long for it? Well, you can't. That's not how things work. You're too late."**_

**Is your interest peaked? I hope so! ****Homecoming**** will be 'published' today, so that there's basically no wait (and yes, I do realize that I am an amazingly epic 'author'). Be prepared!**


	12. Outtake

**A/N: So this isn't actually a chapter. Well it kind of is, I guess. It's the outtake that I promised you guys! Also, this is set sometime between Part 9 and the epilogue. You can pretty much choose to have it whenever you want. Enjoy!**

* * *

Outtake: Fire and Water

Sarina Zelaya and Albus Potter were curled up on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, directly in front of the fire. It was late, and the couple was the only people in the Common Room; everyone else had already gone to bed. Sarina was snuggled into Albus' side, and he was stroking her hair quite lovingly.

"Hey, Al?" whispered Sarina sleepily. Albus continued his stroking as he looked down at her. "Yes?"

"If we ever get married, and have kids, what would we name them?"

Albus mentally choked at the question. He had thought a few times about marrying Sarina, and her having his children, but her to bring it up so bluntly…!

Sarina continued on, as if she didn't notice Albus' silence. "I know that I'd want one boy and one girl, at least. They'd have to have opposing names, I suppose. I'm thinking that the boy's name could mean 'fire', and the girl's name could mean 'water'. Or maybe 'ice'. What do you think?"

"Aden and Brenna," Albus blurted suddenly, earning him a confused look from Sarina. "What?" Sarina asked.

"Aden means 'fire', and Brenna means 'little drop of water'," Albus stated, "And I honestly have no idea how I know that."

"They're beautiful," Sarina replied earnestly, "Aden Potter and Brenna Potter. Lovely!"

"What about middle names? Every child needs a middle name!" Albus declared, getting more into the idea of planning his future children's names.

"Hmmm…well, I think their middle names should be our parents' names," Sarina stated, "It's sort of a tradition in my family."

Albus chuckled, causing Sarina to look at him confused once more. "Oh, I don't think my parents would like to have my children semi-named after them."

Sarina shrugged. "So then, we can use my parents' names. They wouldn't mind."

"So what are the names, then?"

"Aden Preston Potter and Brenna Margaret Potter," Sarina announced, beaming.

"Sounds wonderful, love," Albus answered, kissing Sarina's head, "But I think it's time to go to bed."

Sarina sighed but nodded. Before she headed up to her dormitory, and Albus to his, she stopped and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I can't wait for our children," she whispered afterwards, running upstairs before he could say anything.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like this outtake? It was really fun to write! Now you know the origins of the kids' names in ****Homecoming****! Please R&R!**


End file.
